Together II: Rogue
by Agent-G
Summary: Rogue thinks about her relationship with her boyfriend one morning and what it meanns to her. Part of the AGU series.


**DISCLAIMORE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL OR X-MEN: EVOLUTION, ALL OCs ARE MINE AND THIS TAKES PLACE IN MY AGU SERIES AFTER 'BACK TO SCHOOL' STORY.**

**  
TOGETHER II: ROGUE**

Rogue woke up stretching herself out in her bed as the sun was shining. She was starting to think about if she had to get up but it was Sunday and they only had training this afternoon. So she could sleep in not that she wanted to move either. She smiled feeling that arm around her waist shift pulling her a little closer to the form behind her.

A face buried into her hair taking a small smell of it, the hot breath on her neck gave her a slight shiver down her spine but in a pleasant way. She moved back into him feeling him pressed up against her was a nice feeling. She looked around to see which room they were in and found it was his. She then remembered how they had returned back from a date and it had been a very nice one.

She went to bed happy but then woke up because of a nightmare and not one of hers one of those damn memories she had in her mind. She really hated those sure her mental balance was better now she had control but at night was when those personalities those ghosts in her mind could finally break free and they did in her dreams.

Rogue woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, she hated those nights because the nightmares kept plaguing her. Normally she would just put on headphones and listen to music or read one of her books until she just nodded off. But that usually took an hour or more and she really wanted to get back to sleep. Thankfully she found a new way to deal with nightmares.

She got out of her room and using her new flight powers hovered over the floor not wanting to wake anyone. She was thankful for this and it was most likely her favourite new ability besides controlling her absorption. Sure invulnerability was nice the Danger Room exercise and battles were easier to take and the super strength was nice to be able to take it to her enemies now although controlling that was hard.

She already had gone through two damn alarm clocks now she kept it away from her bed forcing her to get up and walk to it. But flight now that was fun, she loved to fly and knew why Warren, Storm, Jean and others who could fly loved to do it. It was total freedom up there in the sky, she remembered her flying lessons and how the world just melted away up there.

A memory came into her mind of how she and her boyfriend floated up into the sky together, they literally had danced on clouds that night it had been so romantic and times when they would just fly together into the air like they were the only ones around. They made sure to stay high enough to stay out of sight and they had fun. Playing tag was never so fun when you could fly and seeing how can out do the other in aerial tricks too.

Then her mind went back to last night and how she had came into his room silently. They kind of had an unspoken understanding if one of them needed the other then not hesitate to go to them. He was a light sleeper and he slowly woke up to her. He focused on her and asked her if she had a nightmare, she nodded and with understanding moved and pulled the cover back.

Rogue slipped into the sheets and into his arms it was the only place in the world she felt safe as she buried her face in his chest, feeling his hand gently stroke her back and hair. They only had started to do this recently and she was glad for it they both slept better when the other was there.

Either she would need him or he was having a rough night and went to her room. Sure they also slept together in the more physical sense they were still young and exploring their sexual side but they didn't do that al the time. Only when they were in the mood which was less then what she was sure everyone thought it was.

How Jean and Scott put up with this after if got out they were a sexual active couple she didn't know.

But being in each others arms help them out and actually being able to just touch another person was a joy that she cherished. For years not being able to simple touch another person with her skin left her feeling isolated but now anymore she was starting to open up a bit more. And in moments when she was in his arms she just wanted it to never end.

She had fallen asleep easier and was a lot more restful that night as well. Now she felt the kisses on her neck and smiled with a slight moan. Rogue never known just how sensitive her neck was and her boyfriend quickly found out it was a place she loved to be kissed. He slipped his hand over her stomach under her shirt just making slow circles over the skin.

She loved the slow caring caressing he was making he always tried to make her happy sometimes going out of his way to do it. "Morning," he said to her nuzzling her neck.

"Mornin' sugar," She responded closing her eyes and enjoying this. She had never been one for romance before mainly because she thought she would never experience it. First he had been her crush on Scott when she learned that he was totally in love with Jean and she never stood a chance she had been crushed inside.

She had turned herself away from love isolating herself again, then there was Gambit sure he had been charming in his own way and good looking. But he had used her and that deeply hurt her like how Mystique had manipulated and used her more then once. Personal betrayal like that she found was the worse way to hurt her.

Then he came into her life, just some dark haired boy that was cute but kind of a mystery to her at first. He had seen like a nice guy and happy as she got to know him and easy to get along with. But when he saved her life from drowning she had drained him and she had seen what he hide from the world. All the pain and suffering he had seen and endured, he had seen just how ugly life could get and he had this dark side in him.

She knew that dark side it was mirrored in her when she thought she had killed Mystique she had actually tried to murder someone. It wasn't easy to live with knowing you were capable of that but she did. Maybe that's why instead of being friends they grew closer.

When they dated he didn't mind the no touching part but it killed the both of them inside not touching the other like other couples. But then it happened that day of that accident changed everything and they could get closer both physically and emotionally.

"You want me to make breakfast?" Vincent Freeman asked her he didn't mind after all he was used to making breakfast for lots of people and he actually enjoyed it because it was like a reminder of being home to him or maybe making this place more like his home.

She gave a soft moan of content, "Y'all too good for meh," she muttered out although she didn't mean to say that out loud. Rogue felt him move a bit as he turned her around to face him she sighed and opened up her green eyes to look into those light blue ones.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her although he had to admit there were times he kind of felt the same. He wrapped an arm around her waist feeling her placed her hands on his chest looking down then.

She sighed thinking about this, "Ah know that ah'm not exactly tha easiest person ta get ta know. Ah don't really open up because mah past is just somethin' ah don't lahke ta talk about. Ah can be stubborn and a bit hot headed." She could have said at times a bit of a bitch but she didn't say it and she knew that he would ever say such a thing either.

"Rogue look at me," He said softly and she did into that face with that smile he usually had it was strange how a boy that grew up in such a horrible way could even smile. "I know all that, but I accept them you can't love someone and not accept their flaws."

"And I'm not exactly the best either you know I can be just as stubborn and a bit protective," He said his eyes getting a little softer. "And you know I have my own issues with my past I got scars that will never heal and I don't mean just on my body…"

She reached up and touched his face as they looked into each other's eyes each one was a mirror of pain, loss, loneliness but also spoke of strength and their love. They had both been through a lot in life, knew what was like to be totally alone in the world with no one to count on. But they had eventually found each other and even through they were both strong on the outside in the inside both were very fragile people.

Maybe that's what drew them to each other they both were the same in their core and both had the need for someone that could understand them, understand their pain and help each other to deal with it.

"So there are some days that I feel you deserve better then some physiologically damaged boy who some days feels like he's at the end of his rope." He told her and it was hard some days, he missed his old home, seeing his friends, not having to deal with all the issues he dealt with here. Then there was the fact he had held a girl dying in his arms and felt the life leave her someone he had known in another life time.

April's death was a heavy burden on all of them but more so for him. He felt he had failed her and he would never be able to shake that memory away. It had only been a few months since her death too so it still hurt to think about it.

Rogue then surprising let out a small laugh, "God aren't we a pair? We're both so screwed up it's a wonder how we even have a decent relationship. Plus ah'm the one with 'voices' in her head remember?"

He gave a laugh back at that and shook his head pulling her close to him. "Yeah I guess we are messed up…Maybe that's what makes us work together so well. We can't get any worse at least."

She smiled and nodded, "Plus we got each other as well." She said softly to him she closed the gap pressing her lips to his as he returned it. This was another thing she loved and why she loved being able to touch for a teen girl not to be able to kiss anyone was just cruel in her eyes.

Rogue moaned a bit feeling him put a little more passion into the kiss as she opened her mouth to run her tongue over his lips. He opened up and their tongues met as he suddenly turned onto his back bringing her with him on top of him. She giggled a bit something she did rarely and would kill anyone even him if he told that she actually did it.

She pulled back and lookdown at him with a small smile on her face. He smiled back looking up and with a hand cupped her cheek caressing it slightly. Even though her hair was a bit of a mess her makeup a little unkempt she still looked beautiful to him. "God you're so beautiful Marie…"

She blushed a bit at the compliment she could tell he meant it and the fact that he only called her that when they were alone and when he wanted her to know that he meant what he was saying without question. "Flatterer."

He grinned up at her, "Want me to stop?"

She just rolled her eyes and he laughed pulling her down for another kiss as his hands went to caress her back and the back of her head. She moaned feeling his body against hers as she kissed him harder. They didn't have to worry about hurting the other with their powers, she bit down on his lower lip slightly pulling on it only a little before letting it go making him groan.

"God I love you so much," He said after the kiss.

She smiled at him, "Ah know…Ah love ya too," She started on kissing his neck and she thought about what do to with making out in the morning. They did have the morning to themselves after all and they could afford a little late breakfast.

Well whatever the future held for them all she knew that if all they had were weeks together, or months, years together she wanted to make them last. She had no idea if their love would last or if they would end up together like she knew Jean and Scott most likely would. All that she did know was that for the moment, the present they were together and that was enough for her.

They were happy together and if that lasted then it was fine by both of them. If not, if they later broke up and just became good friends then they would always look back on these moments happily but whatever the future held they hoped that they would write it with the other by the other's side always together.

**THE END**


End file.
